Where the Dragons Play
by Ixcalia
Summary: The twin dragon Gods, Ichigo and Shiro are learning what it takes to protect their land, learning from their mentor, Zangetsu. But when one of their priest's inform them of a vision of Gods under the control of a human, the twins will have to learn fast. Especially when their enemy sends two of his enslaved Gods after them. Will be yaoi! GrimmIchi, GinShiro


This is an idea that I've been playing around with for well over a year! I love Bleach, I love dragons, I love myths...so why not? :D I just hope it turns out as well as I think it in my head!

* * *

Chapter 1:

The sound of metal clanking against metal, grunts of exertion, and a yell of pain drew the old man into the forest. His two, young proteges would often come here to train, preferring the forest to his temple back in the small village. Whatever kept the two focused on their training, he would deal with. The old man stepped out into a clearing, barely catching the two blurs of black and white that moved at speeds so fast, his eyes couldn't make them out.

He watched for a few moments, his wise eyes watching as the black blur was suddenly forced away from the white blur and thrown into a tree. Now he could clearly make the boy out. Fiery, orange hair, a scowl on his tanned face, and soft brown eyes that were currently narrowed in frustration. To most, he would appear to only be a teen, maybe sixteen or seventeen, but the old man knew better, as did most of the people who inhabited their little island.

The white blur moved, pausing in front of the boy who now sat against the tree. Snow white hair, a manic grin on that unnaturally pale face, and molten gold eyes that laid against black sclera that were leering down at the other boy. He was the exact image of the other boy, minus their difference in complexion.

The grin on the pale boy's face widened, giving him the look of a madman. "Ya know, for bein' the older twin, I kick your ass pretty easy." An eerie cackle echoed from the boy as he reached his hand down towards his twin.

Still scowling, the orange-haired boy gripped the offered hand and pulled himself up. "Shut up bastard." He growled softly, gripping the black katana in his hand, the chain at the end jingling quietly. "I'm not a fighter, that's your job. My job's to protect, remember? I keep the people safe while you go bash a few skulls."

"You must still be able to fight, Ichigo." The two froze, looking back at the old man. Neither of them had sensed him there. "You are lucky I was not an enemy. Still so young and still so much work to do."

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Old Man!" Ichigo growled, tightening the grip on his katana. He hated when his mentor did that! His twin, however, grinned at the man, that same manic smile that no one seemed to be able to wipe off his smug face.

"Oi, Zangetsu! Did ya see me beat 'im again? Think it was a new record." The pale twin cackled, until Ichigo kicked him from behind, effectively knocking him to the ground. He sat up quickly, snarling angrily. "You fucking-"

"Shiro, you still must learn to control these urges of yours. Someone in your position cannot allow the urge to fight to consume them." Shiro closed his mouth, looking at his mentor with a scowl, resting his white katana across his shoulder. "Now, enough of this. Our people will be visiting the temple soon. We must return."

Stepping further into the clearing, Zangetsu gripped a large blade that almost resembled a butcher's knife in shape. Murmuring a short chant, the man's blade began to glow, and a surge of power burst from him. The twins stepped back to give him room as he began to transform. His body began to grow bigger, shaping to form something that was no longer human. Leathery wings burst from his back, sharp talons growing from his hands and feet, followed by a long, powerful tail. The human-turned-dragon gave a big leap, his wings flapping hard and lifting him into the air. Black with a tint of red scales flashed in the sunlight, a wild, brown mane trailing behind him. He looked down at the twins and gave a soft rumble.

The twins nodded, Ichigo motioning for the younger to go first. Nodding, Shiro made his way into the clearing, following the same ritual that Zangetsu. His katana began to glow red as power flowed through his body, before he too began to transform. Though, not as big as Zangetsu, his dragon form was equally impressive his mostly white body almost glowing in the sunlight. His black talons flexed and he snapped his wings that were black underneath, giving him flight. He scratched at his white mane, making sure it stayed out of his face as he hovered, giving a bellowing roar at his twin.

"Cocky bastard." Ichigo hissed, his katana already glowing blue as he prepared to transform. Pure black scales, wings that were a blood red on the underside, white claws, and a fiery orange mane made up the dragon, his build the same as his twin's. With an impressive display of speed, Ichigo was in the air, already flying ahead, glancing back at his brother with his lip curled and his impressive teeth bared in a grin.

Shiro snarled, immediately giving chase after his twin. "I'm the cocky one? I bet I beat your ass back to the temple!" He growled low, his wings beating as fast as he could force them, already catching Ichigo in an impressive time. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the challenge, beating his wings faster, not missing a beat. His twin may have bested him at fighting, but the sky was his domain. He knew Shiro wouldn't be able to keep up.

Zangetsu watched the two, following at his own leisurely pace, snorting softly at the two. They were typical brothers, but not serious enough about what they were and what they needed to do. "I will make you Gods that the people can depend on yet." He murmured softly, beating his wings slowly so that he could glide through the sky.

Yes, they were Gods, worshipped by the people of Doragonzu no Tochi, an island that sat a distance away from any mainland. The village was a large one, but not so large that it destroyed all resources the people had. The village was built closer to the ocean, after all, it was the humans main food source. They had built boats and used large nets to gather fish. Of course, there were plenty of other game for the humans to hunt, such as boars and deer, and then the farms the people had made to grow other kinds of food. During colder months, there was no shortage of wood, the island being covered in a large abundance of trees. And the people always made sure that for every tree they knocked down, they planted seeds that would grow another. They were resourceful and only took what they needed.

As for them, the Gods, there was temple built on the top of a large hill that overlooked the village where they could watch their people and keep an eye open for danger. Of course, that responsibility mainly fell on him, as his proteges were still young and in need of training. Too often, the twins preferred to play and spar rather than learn the skills they would need. Zangetsu couldn't blame them though. They had not even reached their 100th birthday. To humans, that may have seemed as if life would soon end, but it was not the case for their kind. In their own years, the two were still just children, equivalent to a human teen. He, himself, on the other hand...he was nearing his 900th birthday. He still had a good 100 or so years before he would hand the responsibility of the land to the boys.

Their kind came along every 800 or so years. Twins would be born, bearing a special power. The current Gods that watched over the land would take them in, train them over the next 200 years until the new boys were ready to take over their responsibilities. Once that happened, the previous Gods would retire, usually passing on to the next life.

The Gods always had the same traits and same duties. The older was the protector of the people, the peaceful one, representing light and life. That was the role that Zangetsu himself played. The younger twin was considered the destroyer, representing darkness and death. They were the ones who handled battles and destroyed those who would threaten their home. Of course, they were also the most dangerous, a few of the previous Gods having been consumed by their need to fight and kill. That was how Zangetsu's own twin, Tensa, had died. He had gone mad with that power and he was forced to end him before he could destroy their home. It had been the hardest thing Zangetsu was forced to do, and it was why he was so hard on Shiro. He did not wish to see the young one end up the same way.

The old dragon landed in front of the temple, his talons scraping acrossed the stone beneath him as he walked into their home. He couldn't keep from sighing at the sight before him. The twins were now wrestling, still in their dragon forms. It was a mess of claws, teeth, wings, and tails, all rolling around the floor, snapping at each other. Playfully, he hoped. "Enough!" He roared loudly, making the two freeze. Quickly, they untangled themselves and sat up on their hind haunches to look at him. "The priest will be visiting soon and the people would life to give us some offerings. Try to be on your best behavior."

"We'll be good." Shiro grinned, his fangs bared as he scratched at his scales. He stepped up onto a large platform on the left side of the room where a pile of large pillows and sheets, allowing the dragon to rest in comfort. He laid on his stomach, allowing his wings to fold and his tail to curl around himself.

"I'll be good. I can't promise anything for him." Ichigo muttered, glaring at his twin and making his way over to a similar platform on the right side of the large room. He curled up on the pillows, laying his head down against one of the pillows, a content sigh escaping him.

Zangetsu nodded in approval, making his way to the center platform. They all had their own rooms, but the main chamber here was for meetings with the people and the priest. Even during these meetings, the people insisted that they remain comfortable and had made the large pillows for them to rest on.

Footsteps could be heard, just outside of the temple, before a man walked in, a tired smile on his face. He was dressed in white robes, and his blond hair was a bit unruly, but this was their priest. And he did his job well.

"Urahara." Zangetsu greeted, looking down at the man with a sort of respect.

"Zangetsu." The priest gave a grin, bowing slightly. "And how's the training going? I could hear them bickering all the way from the village."

"Its going fine."

"I kicked his ass."

"They have a lot of work to do." The two younger dragons deflated slightly at their mentor's words, Ichigo glaring across the room at his younger twin. Urahara laughed at the two, looking between them.

"You've got your hands full Zangetsu. Think you can handle them?" Urahara asked teasingly. The older dragon's lips curled slightly in a slight smile. It was true, the twins were a handful, but Zangetsu cared for the two as if they were his own children.

"I think I will manage." He bobbed his head slightly in a nod. "Now, you wished to talk about a vision. What have you seen?"

"Yes. But I believe we should discuss it in private." Kisuke glanced at the twins pointedly.

"Very well. Shiro. Ichigo. Go to your rooms and stay there until I call you back." The twins made sounds of disapproval, but a low growl from the older dragon had them stomping off towards their rooms, mumbling to each other as they went. Once he was sure they were gone, Zangetsu returned his attention to Urahara. "What is this about?"

"Last night, I had a disturbing vision. It was a vision of Gods from other lands, leaving their lands undefended and abandoning their people to suffer alone. But not of their own choice." Zangetsu frowned at the very thought. There were many different Gods for every different land, but all the Gods shared one similar trait. That was that they would defend their lands to the very end, no matter what the threat.

"Not by their own choice? What would convince a God to abandon their people?" Zangetsu's eyes narrowed slightly at the priest, his tail thumping the ground in displeasure.

"A human." Urahara answered gravely, a frown marring his face. "This human is dangerous. He has created something that is capable of controlling the Gods. Once the item becomes attached to you, you become powerless against him. If you attempt to disobey him, he uses his influence over the Gods that will obey him to destroy your people."

Zangetsu snarled. "Was there more to this vision? Do you know who is responsible for this?" His eyes narrowed angrily. He wasn't concerned with himself. But if either of the twins fell into such a trap, it would be disastrous.

"There was more. I don't know who this man is, but what I saw...the world was burning. The Gods were all at war. Our island was gone. And I didn't see any sign of you or the twins." Urahara frowned, watching Zangetsu. "I don't know what it means for the three of you. But I know that we're in danger, Zangetsu."

Zangetsu's talons scraped across the stone floor, his teeth bared angrily. The part of him that was protective of his home and of his proteges reared to life and he let out an angered roar. If anyone threatened his home, he would defend it with his life.

Urahara remained quiet for a moment, before glancing behind him towards the entrance. "Your people are coming. We should keep this quiet for the moment, Zangetsu." Zangetsu looked down at the priest, nodding in agreement as he tried to reel his anger in. The man was right.

"I will call Ichigo and Shiro back. Please, be sure to tell me if you have any more visions, Urahara." Bowing slightly, Urahara murmured his agreement as Zangetsu let out a roar that called his proteges back into the main part of the temple.

The priest wasn't sure what to expect with his vision. But he knew that the danger would come. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

"The twin dragons of Doragonzu no Tochi, rumored to be the most powerful Gods of the world, but far too peaceful for my tastes. I suppose I should change that." Cold brown eyes looked into one of the cages where a silver-haired man sat. He reached over and fingered the silver, metallic collar around the silver- haired man's neck, a smirk forming on the face of the speaker.

"Gin. You wish to keep your people safe, don't you?" The silver-haired man, Gin, looked up at him, a frown forming on his face. "You'll help me, like a good little pet, won't you?"

"Yes...Lord Aizen." Gin murmured, fighting the urge to bite the hand that stroked the collar around his throat. The wicked weapon the man used to control him and his kind. In contained their powers unless the man decided otherwise.

"Good. And what about you?" Aizen glanced over at a blue-haired man who was snarling viciously at him. "Grimmjow...always so hard to handle. If you don't do as I say, I will destroy your people. Besides, wouldn't you like a little fresh air? A chance to fight some dragons?" He chuckled, watching as the blue-haired man slouched slightly in defeat, his teeth grinding angrily. "That's what I thought. Gin, Grimmjow...you will be heading to Doragonzu no Tochi. You will do what you can to lure the twin dragons to me to add to my collection."

"Y-Yes, Lord Aizen." Grimmjow ground out, his nails digging into the palm of his hands, drawing blood.

Aizen chuckled, putting a pleasant smile onto his face as he unlocked the door to their cages, allowing both men out of their prisons. "You had better think of a way to gain their trust. I wish you luck. For your sake."

* * *

Okay, first chapter...what do you all think? Lemme know!


End file.
